


粉红色的人偶先生

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 服装师遇到了一个美丽的人偶。一个突如其来的AU段子。





	粉红色的人偶先生

翼是这个城市里小有名气的服装设计师，他大学期间一直在欧洲学习艺术和设计，学成归来之后经营着一家不大不小的裁缝铺。

城市里有名的富豪K先生是翼最大的客户，也是个怪人。

他虽然富可敌国，却整日沉迷于制作人偶，他总是要求翼为他的人偶们做衣服。虽然翼打心眼儿里并不是很情愿让自己辛辛苦苦设计的服装穿在没有生命的人偶身上，但不菲的报酬能让他交足大半年店铺的租子，谁又会和钱过不去呢？

然而这一天K先生带着一个美丽的青年来到了他的店里。

翼这辈子从来没有见过这么漂亮的男人，他看得几乎呆住了，青年对他微笑的时候他觉得自己的脸都红透了。

K先生很快注意到了翼的反应，他露出了满足又骄傲的笑容。

今井先生，请给我的孩子做一套最华丽的衣服，我要举办一场最豪华的派对，邀请所有上流社会的人来欣赏我最得意的作品。

这个时候翼才突然明白，眼前这个美得不可方物的年轻人，是个人偶。

此时此刻，人偶青年正用明亮的双眸若有所思地望向他。

翼的心情一下子变得复杂万分，可是他仍然点头接下了这个订单。

 

翼没日没夜地画着图样，他想着那个人偶青年，想象着对方穿在他制作的衣服里的样子。

终于，在经历了无数个不眠之夜后，他做出了一套堪称完美的礼服。

来试衣的时候，K先生满意极了，他又付给了翼额外的一大笔报酬。

派对的那天，翼作为人偶服装的设计师也被K先生邀请到了现场。

穿着翼亲手设计制作出的礼服的人偶青年真的美极了，任何语言在对方的美貌之下都变得苍白起来。

在场的男男女女们几乎在见到人偶的那一刻就被迷住了，大家纷纷惊叹着，人群中有人竟然望着那个青年流下了眼泪：神啊！世上怎么会有这么完美的造物！

可是，翼却失望地偷偷离开了。

他觉得自己的衣服只是一个毫无用处的陪衬，美丽的人就算身披抹布也会光彩夺目的，和穿什么衣服根本没有一点关系。

他的梦想一直是让人们穿上合身漂亮的衣服变得更加自信而充满魅力，那个青年的存在却把他的梦敲得稀烂，让他一下子就觉得好泄气。

于是翼决定把店铺关掉一阵子去旅行。

他关掉店铺的那天，那个人偶青年突然独自出现在了他的面前。

你要去哪里？人偶问道，一双明媚的琥珀色眸子望着他，我的主人想要你为我再做一套衣服。

你不需要我的衣服。

为什么？人偶歪着头，你的衣服很漂亮，让我好像是真的活人一样，我的主人很满意。

望着那张精致美丽得不真实的脸庞，翼愤怒地喊道，我的衣服是给人穿的！没有灵魂的人偶无论穿什么衣服也不会拥有真正的美的！

人偶面无表情地瞧着他激动的样子，像是看到了什么新奇的东西。

我不叫人偶，我有名字，K先生叫我秀。

今井先生叫我秀的话，我是不是可以叫你翼？

翼狼狈地愣住了，不知道为什么他的心一下子就跳得好快。

他把门狠狠地在对方的眼前甩上了。

 

三个月之后，翼旅行回来了。

但是街上弥漫着诡异的气氛，到处似乎都散布着可怕的流言蜚语。

啊……听说三井家的丽子小姐十分迷恋那个娃娃呢……已经到了茶饭不思的地步，每天都哭着在门外求K先生把人偶卖给她。

K先生怎么说？

当然是拒绝了丽子小姐，那么美的人偶怎么可能舍得给别人？

你知不知道……据说有人看到那个人偶之后就自杀了呢……

那个人偶真的太不祥了……他笑起来的时候简直就像是活人一样！可再怎么像人……终究还是……

那里面不会是注入了什么邪恶的灵魂吧？

翼摇头嗤笑，试图从头脑中甩掉那些荒谬诡诞的传闻。

站在自己的店前，他推开门，却被脚下的东西吸引了注意力。

他弯下腰去，发现是十几个信封被从门缝的下面塞进他的店里来。

今井先生，你去哪里了？别的衣服穿在我身上都没有你做的衣服那么好看，主人很不开心。

今井先生，你手上的伤好了吗？那次我看到你手上有被针刺到的伤口。

今井先生，你什么时候回来？我很想再和你说说话。

今井先生，你说的对，人偶是穿不出你的衣服的美的。

今井先生，主人一直在实验室里，我就要不能出门了。

我想见你。

翼，我想见你。

门在他的背后悄无声息地关上了。

翼打了一个激灵，他倏地回过头，手里的信掉了一地。

那里什么也没有。

 

一个滂沱的雨夜，翼在店铺里，苦恼着没有新的设计灵感，他的窗户玻璃突然被人敲响了。

他打开了窗，那个美丽的人偶淋得湿透，赫然就站在他的窗外。

对方的衣服上沾着雨水冲刷不掉的血迹，无机质的瞳孔比这瓢泼大雨还要冷，翼被吓坏了，他反射性地想要关上窗，却被那个人偶抓住了手腕。

今井先生，我已经无处可去了，你愿意收留我吗？

翼发现自己拒绝不了那双美得让人难以呼吸的眼睛，他拉开店门的瞬间，知道自己一定做出了会让自己后悔的选择。

那漂亮的人偶走进他的店铺，像是大狗一样把头发上的水甩在门口的地毯上。

他生气地骂着对方弄湿他昂贵的地毯，却还是拿了毛巾来擦人偶的头发，对方安安静静地坐在那里任他摆布，偶尔抬头抱怨一句翼弄疼了自己，简直就像是一个真正的人类那样。

你对我就像我是一个人类一样，人偶的眼中闪着意义不明的光，其实就算你不擦干我，我也不会生病或者死掉的。

翼想了想，尴尬地开口道，但是你会开胶……或者掉色什么的？

人偶突兀地大笑起来。

对方总算停下了笑声，美丽的人偶握住了他的手。

你的心太好了，会害了你的。

翼皱起了眉。

他到底也没有问对方身上的血迹是哪里来的。

夜深了，翼终于疲倦地放下了手里的画笔。他发现那个人偶躺在他的沙发上闭着眼睛动也不动，翼不清楚人偶是不是也需要睡觉，犹豫了一会儿他还是拿来毯子给对方盖上了。

半夜的时候，翼从浅眠里毫无征兆地惊醒，而那个人偶就在黑暗里，坐在他的床边注视着他。

等到看清人偶手里拿着的东西，翼的血一下子冷了。

那是一把沾着血迹的刀。

穿着你亲手做的衣服，想着你……我好像就有了灵魂一样……看到你手上的胶布包着的那些被缝衣针刺到的伤口，我胸口这里为什么会痛呢？

我是不是坏掉了，很快就会被主人销毁了呢？

我不想像以前的那些人偶那样被杀死，所以我逃出来了。

啊，翼想，为了做出一个完成品，在此以前一定是有很多很多的试验品甚至残次品被制造出来吧。

一旦拥有了灵魂，就不会轻易地放弃得来不易的生命了。

我不是人偶。

那个人说着，探过身来吻了他，对方的嘴唇冰冷冰冷的，一点热度也没有。但是对方放开他的时候，人偶冰冷的外壳沾染了翼唇舌的温度，变得温暖了起来。

我活不了太久的。

人偶捧着翼的脸，轻声说，可是我想要像一个人类一样生活。

 

第二天早上，警察们撬开了店铺的门。

工作室里的一切都是原封不动的样子，堆放在角落的设计草稿，放在台子上的半身人模还穿着未完成的衣服。

布料上的线画了半截，划粉笔就丢在一边。

床单是潮湿而凌乱的。

空无一人。

没有人知道穷凶极恶的人偶和他的人质去了哪里。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是有肉的但是我没有写= =


End file.
